Coldplay in Equestria
by AARON118
Summary: COLDPLAY was now in a new world will the Element's of Harmony will get on with Chris Martin and Will Champion,Jonny Buckland,Guy Berryman get on in the life off Equestria will Chris and his mates get on with the rules in Equestria then on the planet Earth pairing Chris Martin/Princess Luna Or Princess Celestia let find out in the Story go on hope you people like it
1. Chapter 1

**ON a planet name Earth their was one guy looking at the Star on the night Sky and thinking of a song that his have right it was call Yellow about the night sky and the moon as well his name is Chris Martin the leader of Coldplay.**

As Chris was having a walk down the beach on his holidays in Spain as his mate that was in brand who are call Guy Berryman,Jonny Buckland, Will Champion was all by a hotal what is called The Spanish 5Star Hotal was near the Beach that Chris have walk down as Chris and his mate was about to start on his Songs and some new one but his can not feel his body no more and them his when black out and so did the other guy as well.

...

In Ponyville on a planet call Equestria as in Ponyville library a purple Unicorn and 5 others as well was look at the mess that Pinkie pie has done when she went in crazy as Twilight Sparkle find a odd book it said " Call the best singer and his brand to a new world." That was the page said as Twilight was doing the spell the other pony in the Room was watching Rainbow Dash who is a Light blue colour Pegasus with a Rainbow mane and tall tall twilight to do the Spell as Twilight start it the Spell about 10 minutes later she was on the Floor on the Library but as The Others look at 4 New pony that was laying on the Floor put out as Twilight can tall that their two Unicorn and one Pegasus but what one is the leader of them as Twilight tell Spike to sent a letter to the princess to ask her to come to the Library because their are For new pony as Spike got a pin and a letter ready it start it like

Dear Princess Celestia

I have fine a every odd Spell in one of my Book but I think that is one off your one that you lest behine one the Spell that I use was Call the best Brand in the Equestria History as I done doing that their was 4 New Pony on my Floor I do not know their names but I like you to come down to the Library and meet the this pony I think that their you tall you more than me and the other as well I will wait for your reply.

Young Fruitful Student

Twilight Sparkle

P.s as their wake up I tall you their names.

As Spike send the letter in his Dragon magic as the same time one off the pony on the Floor wake up it was the Unicorn one his colour is light blue but with some Green in it as for it mane and tall are boat black and for it Cutie Mark is a two straight line but one in the colour Red and the other one Black but as Twilight ask"My name is Twilight Sparkle and what is your name"As Chris look that the pony that to to him his said back"my name is Chris Martin the leader singer in my brand what is Call Coldplay by the way aware I am"but before Twilight have a chance to tell the Question what Chris said to her.

A bright white/gold colour light the hole room up went Twilight and Spike and Rainbow,Riarty,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy, and Chris,Jonny,Will,Guy all open their Eye's to see a wing's,Unicorn pony it said

"Hello my little pony and Dragon"princess said to them as the Princess went over to the For new pony that she have never see before and said"I have never see you for before but made I have all your names please and my name is Princess Celestia and i one of the ruler in Equestria from Day to Night but my Sister got from Night to Day"princess Celestia said to the For new ponys in the room but the one in Blue/Green colour coats said to the princess Question"my name is Chris Martin and their my mate's next to me who are call Jonny Buckland,Will Champion,Guy Berryman".

Chris said to Princess Celestia and she said back to them"my Student Twilight use a spell from one of my Book that I have been looking for some time now the Spell what she use it to call the best Brand in the world and I do know your Brand name is it call Coldplay" the Sun princess said to Chris but his only nod to her but his ask"how do you know my Brand name when you are the Ruler of Equestria that what I like to know Princess"

as Princess Celestia said"I use one of my old spell to came to your world when I was looking around a town if I can remember it name I think it was London Towerhill I come a cross this music shop in London I went in to it to have a look around I find this CD what it call X&Y and I got it with me but it in my Room"Celestia said the True to Chris and the other of the Brand. And for Twilight and Spike and the other as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE Day For The New Brand For The Land Of Equestria The Brand Name Is Called Coldplay**.

As a new Day Began Chris was in Canterlot talking to the two princess but his did enjoy his Stay at the Royal Palace Celestia Start to Say

Princess Celestia"What do you think about doing a play of your Song's in Ponyville today Chris I and Luna will both be their if you need help with your things for your Brand do you like the sound of that then Chris Martin?.

Chris Martin"I like that Princess I may need some time before the Show you will not for get in a Long time Princess I tall you that we are a every Good Brand.

Princess Luna"When did you Start getting in to Singling Chris I like to know?

Chris"well princess you will not believed it I started getting in to Singling at Age of 19 I was not good back then but I am now.

Princess Luna"Wow I can tell that you like your Song's.

Chris thank you princess and Princess Celestia if it ok I go back to Ponyville I have to Start to get things readily for to night that ok with you both?.

Princess Celestia"that ok ok Chris I see you later and by the Good Luck for tonight try and get my little pony in to this music off your.

Chris"I will try my best Princess I hope to see both of you later at my first Show in Ponyville today.

Chris Martin POV

As princess Celestia cast a Spell over Chris that take him back to Ponyville. When Chris got back from the Royal Palace his walk back to Ponyville Library/home of Twilight Sparkle and Spike as well. When his got to the Door of the Tree Library/Home his knock on the Door three time and his hear Twilight said

Twilight"I be in a minute Spike can you get the Door Pleased.

Spike"ok Twilight I will.

When Spike open the door his Stand the side of the Door to let me in my mate's when up to me and their hug me as well but I start to Say to them.

Chris"Guy Princess Celestia and Luna wants us to sing in front of all of Ponyville Today at 17:00 and it will end at I wanted this show to be the best is what we can do in Ponyville and in front of the Two Princess ok but we'll be see the Princesses before are show began ok I what to get Started on what song to play for the Princesses and for the love of all Ponyville as well got that.

The other of the Brand"Got that sir.

When I was thinking about what song to sing today I asked Twilight

Chris" What do princess Luna do when Celestia raise the sun?

Twilight"she Raised the moon and the night sky and the star was well but why ask that Chris?

Chris"I was thinking of a song for princess Luna because I like what works she do at night.

Twilight"I think what every song you come up with she will like it ok.

Chris"thank Twi can you ask Pinkie pie and Dash to put out posted for the shows to night and yes you and Spike and all your friends can come as well and I will tell Princess Celestia to meet you by the Door to the place in Ponyville ok I see you later can you try and get the early so I can talk to all of you at the same time ok.

Twilight"ok Chris I see you later have fun.

Chris I will.

When Chris and his mates gotten use to playing on the drum,piano,guitarist as well it not every long to the show to start when a knock come at the door I went to open it on. The other side of the Door is was Princess Celestia and Luna and Twilight and Spike and Rainbow,Rarity,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy, and three smaller pony with them I ask.

Chris"who are you three?.

Applejack"this is my Sister Appleboom.

Appleboom"hi.

Chris"well Hello Appleboom it every nice to meet you.

Appleboom"who are you sir?.

Chris"I am Chris Martin the leader of my Brand that is called Coldplay and who are you two?.

Rainbow Dash"this is my number one fan Scootaloo and I might thing see will love you show by the way.

Scootaloo"hi Chris.

Chris"well somepony know my name.

Rarity"this is my little sister Sweetie belle.

Sweetie belle"hi Chris it nice to meet you I am Sweete belle.

Scootaloo,Sweetie,Appleboom"and together we call are usself the Cutlie Mark Crusader YaY.

Chris"ok girl that good can you please not yell next time at me ok.

CMC"sorry.

Chris"that ok I look out for you girl ok.

CMC"YaY.

Chris"ok you Guy go and take a set in the Royal box one off the pony out side you leaded you to their ok.

Princess Luna"ok Good Luck out their ok.

As the pony go to take a Set so their can watch me sing I go some water in to a cup so I can have a bit of drinks in my stop in the song.

The Royal Guard"Hello Everypony hear live at Ponyville for the every First time in life let hear it from Coldplay.

As the light go down will Start to play his drum but the light was only on him at the must the song is called Yellow.(play this song well reading the song ?reload=16&rdm=ysu4q4sn&app=desktop#)

Look at the Star,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah,They were all Yellow.

I come along,

I wrote a song for you,

And the things you do,

And it was called"Yellow".

So I took my turn,

Oh what a things to have done,

And it was all Yellow.

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into

Something beautiful,

You know,

You know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

I swam across,

I jump across for you

Oh what a thing to done,

Cause your all Yellow.

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to done.

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into

Something beautiful,

And you know,

For you I'd bleed myself dry.

For you I'd bleed myself dry.

It true,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they sine for you,

Look how they shine for,

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for.

Look at the Star,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things you do.

Chris"hello ponyville how are we tonight. You are going to like this song ponyville. It call viva la via hope you like it( ?gl=GB&hl=en-GB)

I use to rule the world,

would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the street I use to own.

I used the roll the dice,

Feel the fear in my enemy's eye's,

Listen to the crowd would sing,

"Now the old king is dead!' long live the king!'

One minute I held the key,

Next the wall closed on me

And I discovered that my Castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.

I hear Jerusalem bell are ringing

Roman Cavalry Choirs are singing

Be my mirror,my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field.

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I use to rule the world

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the Door to let me in

Shattered the window and sound of drum

People couldn't believed what I become

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh,who would ever wanna be king?

I hear Jerusalem bell are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror,be my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saints Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that when i rule the world

Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh

I hear Jerusalem bell ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror,my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saints Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Chris"so far good ponyville I might live hear if I can let get to the song

This one is call In My Place

results?search_query=coldplay%20viva%20la%20via%20live%202012&sm=3

In My Place,in my place

We're lines that I couldn't change

I was lost , oh yeah

I was lost,I was lost

Crossed the lines I shouldn't have crossed

I was lost, oh yeah

(Yeah)

How long must you wait for it?

(Yeah)

How long must you pay for it?

(Yeah)

How long must you wait for it?

On for it.

I was scared,I was scared

Tried and under prepared

But I wait for it

If you go,if you go

And leave me down here on my own

Then I wait for you

(Yeah)

How long must you wait for it?

(Yeah)

How long must you pay for it?

(Yeah)

How long must you wait for it?

On for it

Signing ooh,ooh

Please, please, please

Come back and sing for to me,to me, me

Come on and sing it out to me,me

Come back and sing

In my place,in my place

We're lines that I couldn't change

I was lost oh yeah

Oh yeah

Chris"that was every Good ponyville I can see you all starts to like the song I sings.

Next song is call Clock ( results?search_query=coldplay+in+my+place+live+2012&page=2)

As the time in is 23:00 only one hour last Chris have to make it a good one hour song

Chris"Ok ponyville I am going to sing to more song then we can all go back home. My next song I will sing it call The Hardest Part hope you like it.

The Hardest Part.

And the Hardest Part

Was letting go,not taking part

Was the Hardest Part

And the strangest thing

Was waiting for that bell to ring

It was the strangest start

I could feel it go down

Bittersweet, I could tasted in my mouth

Shivers lining clouds

Oh and I, I wish that I could work it out

And the Hardest Part

Was letting go,not taking part

You really broke my heart,oh

And I tried to sing

But I couldn't think of anything

And that was the Hardest Part, oh,oh

I could feel it go down

You left sweetest taste in My mouth

The Shiver lining the clouds

Oh and I,oh and I

I wonder what it's all about

I wonder what it's all about

Everything I know is wrong

Everything I do, it just come undone

And everything is turn apart

Oh and it the Hardest Part

That the Hardest Part

Yeah that the Hardest Part

That the Hardest Part.

Chris"ok ponyville one more song and that it for now it's one of my new songs I have done only once ok hope you like it. It call Atlas ok.

Atlas.

Some Saw the sun

Some saw the smoke

Some heard the gun

Some bent the bow

Sometimes the wire must tense for note

Caught in the fire,say oh

We're about to it explode

Carry your world, I carry your world

Carry your world,I carry your world

Some far away

Some search for gold

Some Dragon to stay

Heaven we hope is just up the road

So me the way my, Lord,'cause I. I'm about to explode.

Carry your world,I carry your world

Carry your world,I carry your world

Carry your world, and all your hust

(Carry your world,I carry your world).

Chris"that is the lest song for tonight ponyville and thank you for my first time showing it to this world I might say you Have been a great fan out their today and I hope you all enjoy your night and good bye for now.

As all the crowd of ponyville cheer and stamp their hooves on the Ground for Chris who done great in his first time in Ponyville and in front of the Princesses as well. As Chris and his mates come back to Twilight home with the Princesses and other of Element of Harmony.

Princess Celestia"Chris for now on I like you to come back to the Royal Palace with me and my sister Luna if that ok with you?

Chris Martin"yes that find Celestia I like to live at the Royal palace for now on.

Princess Celestia"good to now Chris me and Luna are looking forward to having you around us at the palace.

And for your friends I have got them one house each to live in at Ponyville but Twilight can you looked after them for now to the morning ok that when Chris will come down to meet up with his mates ok.

Twilight"ok Princess I will.

As the princess nod to Twilight who let them in and her other Friends when back to their home.

But for me I when with the two princess Celestia and Luna back to the Royal palace that I like about because it got the hull fall of view of Ponyville from the window in princess Celestia bedroom.

When we all have are dinner we all when back to bed witch is in Celestia room. I can not wait for the new day begins.


End file.
